parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
MegaRaptor94's TUGS Parody Casts.
Here are some parodies for MegaRaptor94's TUGS Parodies. Casts Thomas *Ten Cents as Thomas *Hercules as Edward *Warrior as Henry *Big Mac as Gordon *Top Hat as James *Sunshine as Percy *OJ as Toby *Grampus as Duck *Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas *Sea Rouge as Oliver *Zorran as Diesel *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben *Sally Seaplane as Mavis *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Annie and Clarable *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Henrietta *Fire Chief as BoCo *The Duchess as Daisy *Pearl as Rosie *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Smudger *Zebedee and Zak as Arry and Bert *Bluenose as Spencer *Puffa as Bertie *Captain Zero as Bulgy *SS Vienna as Molly *Princess Alice as Lady *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Stepney *Nantucket as D261 *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Flora *Izzy Gomez as Derek *The Shrimpers as Troublesome Trucks *Bell Buoy as S.C.Ruffey *Lord Stinker as Toad *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as George *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Caroline *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Skarloey *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rheneas *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Handel *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Peter Sam *The Goods Engine as Duncan *Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rusty *Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Duke *Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fearless Freddie *Phillip and Filmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mighty Mac *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madge *Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 *Burke and Blair as Splatter and Dodge *Scuttlebutt Pete as Harvey *Mighty Mo as Rocky *Big Mickey as Cranky *Thomas (from TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt *Emily (from TTTE) as Lady Hatt *Boomer as Arthur *Coast Guard as Fergus *Nautilous (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Salty *Canso (from Theodore Tugboat) as Murdoch *Gepetto (from Pinocchio) as Mr. Percival *King Harold (from Shrek) as Mayor of Sodor *Percy (from TTTE) as Tom Tiper *Bottles (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Jem Cole *The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Harold *Billy Shopack as Billy *Kraka-Toa as Elizabeth *Darthmouth (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hank *Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Flynn *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Belle *Massive Log Slide as Boulder *White Fleet as Ghost Engines *The Ghostly Galleon as The Chinese Dragon *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hector *Stromboli (from Pinocchio) as The Barber *Jenner (from The Secret of NIHM) as The Policeman *Mario (from Mario) as Whiff *Luigi (from Mario) as Scruff *Captain Star as Victor *Little Ditcher as Kevin *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Charlie *Old Rusty as Hiro *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as City of Truro *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Bulstrode *Bowser Jr. (from Mario) as The Spiteful Breakvan *Jack as Jack *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Alfie *The Fulton Ferry as Isobella *Shelburne (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kelly *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Nelson *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Oliver (Pack) *Globox (from Rayman) as Ned *Mace Windu (from Star Wars) as Byron *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Buster *Squidward and Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Max and Monty *Betty Boop (from Betty Boop) as Miss Jenny *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Jeremy *Rock Brothers (from Theodore Tugboat) as Horrid Lorries *Hardy and Laurel (from Hardy and Laurel) as Bash and Dash *Stewiacke (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ferdinand *Gregor and Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Den and Dart *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Paxton and Norman *Clayton (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merrick *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Owen Hero Factory *Ten Cents: William Furno *OJ: Preston Stormer *Warrior: Duncan Bulk *Big Mac: Jimi Stringer *Lillie Lightship: Natalie Breez *Sunshine: Mark Surge *Theodore: Nathan Evo *Hank: Julius Nex *George: Daniel Rocka *Grampus: Professor Zib *Emily (from TT): Call Person *Captain Star: Akiyama Makuhero *Zebedee: Rotor or Xplode *Bobby: Corroder *Top Hat: Meltdown *Decoe: Thunder *Zorran: Von Ness/Von Nebula *Bocoe: Jetbug *Zak: Fire Lord Wacky Races *Ten Cents as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Hercules as Peter Perfect *Big Mac as Rufus Ruffcut *Sunshine as Sawtooth *Billy Shoepeck as Private Meekly *Canso (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sgt. Blast *The Goods Engine, Theodore, George, Hank, Fodduck Baddeck, and Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Anthill Mob *OJ as Professor Pat Pending *Lillie Lightship as Penelope Pitstop *Frank as Rock Slag *Eddie as Gravel Slag *Zip as Big Gruesome *Zug as Little Gruesome *Top Hat as Red Max *Grampus as Lazy Luke *Warrior as Blubber Bear *Zorran as Dick Dastardly *Zebedee as Muttley *Thomas (from TTTE) as The Commandor *Izzy Gomez as The Dragon *Hank as Elmer (Luke's Cousin) *Caroline as Chug-A-Boom *Johnny Cuba as Hooded Claw Phineas and Ferb *Ten Cents as Phineas *Sunshine as Ferb *Theodore as Perry *Lillie Lightship as Isabella *and more Sonic the Hedgehog *Ten Cents as Sonic *Lillie Lightship as Sally *Sally Sunshine as Bunnie *George as Antonie *Theodore as Rotor *Sunshine as Tails *Hercules as Uncle Chuck *and many others! Link and Zelda *Ten Cents as Link *Lillie Lightship as Zelda *and more The Little Engine That Could *Lillie Lightship as Tillie (Tillie's voice suits Emily) (Emily and Tillie are both beautiful) *Sally Seaplane as Georgia (Georgia's voice suits Molly) *Grampus as Doc (Duck and Doc are both green and both of them starts begin with the letter "D") *Bluenose as Farnsworth (Spencer and Farnsworth are both silver) *Big Mac as Pete (Gordon and Pete are both big and proud) *OJ as Jebediah (Jebediah's voice suits Edward) (Edward and Jebediah are both old) *Sunshine as Chip (Chip's voice suits Percy) (Percy and Chip are both small and young) *Ten Cents as Rollo the Clown *and more My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Emily as Twilight Sparkle *Molly the Tugboat as Rainbow Dash *Emily the Vigorous as Pinkie Pie *Sigrid as Rarity *Pearl as Applejack *Sally Seaplane as Fluttershy *Sunshine as Spike *Ten Cents as Dr. Whooves *George as Big Macintosh *Constance as Gilda Yellow Submarine *Ten Cents as Ringo *Sunshine as Paul *Grampus as John *George as George Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger *Casey Jones as Barza *Ten Cents as Geki/Tyrannoranger *OJ as Goushi/Mammothranger *Sunshine as Dan/Triceraranger *George as Boi/Tigerranger *Lillie Lightship as Mei/Pteraranger Banjo-Kazooie *OJ as Banjo *Sally Seaplane as Kazooie *Ten Cents as Bottles *Lillie Lightship as Tooty *Carla as Gruntilda *Oliver the Vast as Klungo *The Ringmaster as Dingpot Garfield/Orson's Farm *Warrior as Garfield *Captain Star as Jon Arbuckle *Big Mac as Odie *and more Super Mario Bros. *Ten Cents as Mario *Hercules as Luigi *Sunshine as Yoshi *Emily the Tugboat as Birdo *Lillie Lightship as Princess Peach *Sally Seaplane as Princess Daisy *Johnny Cuba as Bowser Koopa *Canso (from TT) as Donkey Kong *Top Hat as Wario *Bluenose as Waluigi *and more Rayman *Ten Cents as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Hercules as The Magician (Both kind and wise) *Rebecca as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Hercules and The Magician) *Guysbrough as Mozzy and Bzzit (Both half bad and both half good) *Ferries as Electoons *Foduck as Tarayzan (Both nice to Ten Cebnts and Rayman) *George as The Musician (Both vain) *Grampus as Joe (Both Western) *The Big Cargo Ship as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cabot's Cargo as Antitoons *Bowser Koopa as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Ten Cents and Rayman) *Shrimpers as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids (All troublesome) *Evil Ten Cents as Dark Rayman *Big Mac as Globox (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Sunshine as Murfy *Tommy, Phillip, Fillmore, Bingham, Blandford, and Jiminy Cricket as Teensies *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy *Lord Stinker as Ssssam *Pearl as Carmen the Whale *Warrior as Clark *Top Hat as Polokus *Bashful, Sneezy, Happy, and Tails as Globox Children *Bluenose (Theodore Tugboat) as Uglette *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard *Burke as Razorbeard's Lackey *Nantucket as Ninjaws *Ghost Fleet as The Zombie Chickens *Zebedee as Axel *Cabot as Foutch *Tower as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Decoe, Bocoe, Scratch, Grounder, and Sniverly as The Robo Pirates *Cabot as Jano *The Wicked Coachman as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Puffa as Hardrox *Emily the Tugboat as Tily *Constance as Razorwife *Frank as Otto Psi *Eddie as Romeo Patti *Sea Rouge as Gonzo *Dr. Robotnik as Andre *Dantinis as The Dark Lums *The Goons as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar *Top Hat as Count Razoff *Carla as Begoniax *Zip, Zug, Cannon Boat Keith, and Neptuna as The Knaarens *Johnny Cuba as Reflux the Knaaren *Truro as Photographer *Grampus as The Bubble Dreamer *Stromboli as The Magician Crash Bandicoot *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tawna Bandicoot (Both crush on Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot) *Hercules as Aku Aku (Both wise guardians to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *OJ as Papu Papu (Both strong) *Billy Shoepack as Ripper Roo (Both make explosions) *Zebedee as Koala Kong (Both strong) *Zak as Pinstripe Potoroo (Both evil *Zorran as Doctor Nitrus Brio (Both devious) *Captain Zero as Doctor Neo Cortex (Both the main villains) *Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Burke and Blair as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe (All twins) *Warrior as Tiny Tiger (Both strong) *Zip as Doctor N.Gin (Both tell stories) *Grampus as Pura (Both western) *Top Hat as Dingodile (Both vain) *Sea Rouge as Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka (Both evil, strong, and mean to Grampus and Aku Aku) *Nantucket as Nitrous Oxide (Both crazy) *Budgie as Penta *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Megumi *Snow White as Isabella *Emily the Tugboat as Ami *Molly the Tugboat as Liz *Bluenose as Bearminator (Both strong) *Big Mac as Crunch Bandicoot (Both strong and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Arry as Rok-Ko *Bert as Wa-Wa *Splatter as Py-Ro *Dodge as Lo-Lo *Dr. Eggman as Emperor Velo *Dr. Robotnik as Krunk *King Koopa as Nash *Zip and Zug as Norm *Bowser Jr as Geary *Foduck as Fake Crash *Sunshine as Polar *Phillip and Filmore as Zem and Zam *Darth Vader as N Trance *R. Boat as Real Velo *Constance as Nina Cortex *OJ as Farmer Ernest *Dartmouth as Rusty Walrus *Carla as Madame Amberly *Bowser Koopa as Skunk *The Shrimpers as Penguins *The Pirates as Victor and Moritz *Sally Seaplane as Pasadena Opossum *Hank as Ebenzer Von Clutch (Both Western) *Bluenose as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Frank as Chick Gizzard Lips *Eddie as Stew Croc *Ten Cents as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Lillie Lightship as Beany The Bird (Both beautiful) *Grampuy as King Rufus (Both old, wise, and kind) *OJ, Big Mac, Warrior, George, Sunshine, Theodore, Hank, and Digby as The Gobbos *Johnny Cuba as Baron Dante (Both the main villains) *Zebedee as Flibby (Both the main female villains) *Bluenose as Neptuna *Zak as Fosley *Zip as Feeble *Pirate #1 as Demon Itsy *Pirate #2 as Chumly (Both crazy) *Zorran as Cactus Jack Spyro the Dragon *Ten Cents as Spyro (Both the main heroes) *Sunshine as Sparx (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Grampus as Blink (Both Western) *OJ as Professor (Both old) *Theodore as Flame (Both red) *Top Hat as Hunter (Both vain) *Tinkerbell as Zoe (Both beautiful) *Puffa as Sgt. James Byrd (Both wise) *Inverness as Volteer (Both vain) *Gregor as Cyril (Both Western) *George as Terrador (Both strong) *Old Rusty as the Chronicler (Both strong, wise, and kind) *Pinocchio as Mole Yair (Both small) *Jasper as Scratch (Both crazy) *Cabot as Gaul The Dark Master *Lillie Lightship as Cynder (Both the main females and crush on Thomas and Spyro) *Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder *Truro as Ignitus (Both wise) *Warrior as Moneybags (Both wise) *Big Mac as Bentley (Both strong) *Rebecca as Bianca (Both girlfriends to Top Hat and Hunter) *SS Vienna as Elora (Both wise) *Zorran as Ripto (Both the main villains) *Bluenose as Red (Both evil) *Bowser Koopa as Malefor (Both strong) *Hercules as Cleetus *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc (Both strong, evil, and mean to Ten Cents, Spyro, Sunshine, and Sparx) *and more Hugo the Troll *Ten Cents as Hugo *Lillie Lightship as Hugolina *Molly the Tugboat as Rut *Sunshine as Rit *Bashful as Rat *Constance as Scylla *Zak as Don Croco The Willows of Big Port *Ten Cents as Mole (Mole's voice suits Ten Cents) *OJ as Ratty *Top Hat as Toad (Top Hat and Toad are both vain) *Warrior as Badger *Sushine as Billy Rabbit *George as Ernest *Lillie Lightship as Georgina *Grampus as Auberon Mole *Big Mac as Thomas *Zak as The Jailer *Emily the Tugboat as The Jailer's Daughter *Zorran as The Chief Weasel *and more Horrid Henry *Diesel = Zorran *Thomas = Ten Cents *and more An American Tail *Didi Pickles as Mama Mousekewitz *Stu Pickles as Papa Mousekewitz *Talullah as Tanya Mousekewitz *Tommy as Fievel Mousekewitz *OJ as Henri *Zak as Warren T. Rat *Bowser Jr as Digit *Hank as Moe *Ten Cents as Tony Toponi *Lillie Lightship as Bridget *Officer Dibble as Honest John *Carla as Gussie Mausheimer *Big Mac as Tiger *George as Jimmy *Puffa as The Happy Train *Little Toot as Tugs the Boat The Amazing World of Gumball *Ten Cents as Gumball (Both Blue) *Sunshine as Darwin (Both Friends of Gumball and Ten Cents) *Molly the Tugboat as Anais *Carla as Nicole *Kulu as Richard *Rocky as Rocky (Both share the same names) *Lillie Lightship as Penny (Both have a crush on Gumball and Ten Cents) *Top Hat as Mr Brown (Both mean) *and more Star Wars *Puffa as Luke Skywalker (Both the main heroes) *The Duchess as Princess Leia *OJ as Obi Wan *Doc as Yoda *Puffa as Han Solo *The Goods Engine as Chewbacca *Percy as C3PO *Iago as R2D2 *Grampus as Lando Calrissian *Jenner as Darth Vader Diesel Lord of the Sith Darth Vader *Zak as Darth Sidious Knight *Bowser Jr as Jabba the Hutt *George as Anakin Skywalker Popeye *Ten Cents as Popeye (Both the main heroes) *Lillie Lightship as Olive Oyl (Both the main females and wifes to Ten Cents and Popeye) *Top Hat as Bluto *Sunshine as Swee Pea The Land Before Time *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Sunshine as Chomper *Pearl as Ruby *Rebecca as Ali *Emily as Ducky *Sally Seaplane as Cera *Lord Stinker as Petrie *Grampus as Spike *Zorran as Red Claw *Zebedee as Screech *Zak as Thud *Big Mac as Topsy *Warrior as Mr. Thicknose *Hercules as Bron *Sea Rouge as Shorty *Puffa as Guido *Guysbrough (from TT) as Rhett *Johnny Cuba as Sharptooth (from the first film) Category:MegaRaptor94